It's alright
by NaniWise
Summary: Very ooc. Toma killed Shin.


Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Okay, I'm really sorry. Me and my sisters had a theory that in episode 13 of the anime, Toma killed Shin. Honestly, I wouldn't put it past him. Anyways, I truly apologize for the OOC. In my excuse, I don't think he'd really act this way. I don't think he'd really care at all. This was just a writing idea I had and I hope you aren't too angry.

Our tale begings were it ends. In his living room, Toma sits as quiet as the grave. His hands are folded in his lap and he rests his pounding head back on his sofa.

Heroine is asleep in his bed, safe and sound from the world. Her gentle breathing and peaceful face should have brought him comfort but no matter how many deep breaths or overdue medication he took, he was still so very on edge.

It was all Shin's fault, though. Coming here, didn't he care at all for her safety? All Toma wanted was to keep her safe, and he was trying to ruin and take her away like he always did.

He gritted his teeth in annoyance.

That's why he had to teach him a lesson. He didn't really recall what it was that he did. He just remembered loosing all control and hitting him. Alot. He didn't know he cut him. He might have, after all, when he went back inside, his knife was out. Shin didn't struggle as much as he first thought he would, despite being stronger than he was. He also remembered thinking things like if he hurt him too little he'd come right back, but if he'd hurt him too much, everyone at the cafe would notice. But, overall most of it was hazy, in the thrill of the moment like a dream. He couldn't even picture his actions clearly in his head.

Silently, he hoped he'd never have to see another person ever again. All he needed was her and her beautiful face forever and ever every moment of the day. Was that to much to ask?

After a long day, Toma realized that he hadn't gone shopping for a while.

Slipping on his shoes, he slipped out the door as quietly as he could, careful not to wake her up. He walked down the stairs but then noticed something through the glare of the setting sun. Something was lying there in the grass. He walked over to it, remembering that this was were her and Shin fought to begin with. But, when he finally got to it, he realized that it was Shin, himself, lying in the dead grass.

That shocked Toma. Didn't they get in a fight about eight or so hours ago? Why was he still here? He must have really nocked him out cold.

So cold, in fact that his body was cold as ice. Also, he also didn't expect for that cut on his neck to bleed so much. He only did it as a warning, but now a long thick stream of dried blood ran down his neck and collarbone. Thick purple sploches covered his face, particularly his jaw and his nose looked funny, as strange as that sounds. Apart from that he just had a black eye and a terrible bloody nose.

Oh well. Luckily it was thier days off.

Well, he couldn't have him lying about here, now could he. That would arise suspicion. So, Toma took it upon himself to bring him back to his own apartment like any good brother would do.

Yes, things got complicated with people afterwards. Always staring, always whispering but unfortunately he was rather exhausted today so he simply tod the truth.

"Yes, I'm his brother. He got into a fight so I'm taking him back to his apartment. "

That usually quieted them, but he knew they were still suspicious. He didn't hurt Shin that bad. He was just very asleep.

For some reason, despite Shin being here, unconscious or not, he still felt quite alone. He just assumed it was because he was rather unhappy with Shin.

If Heroine knew what had happened, she would not be happy. Ever since they were kids, she never liked it when they fought. She'd always start crying and then they'd both stop to comfort her. They both loved her, that was obvious, but it didn't become a problem until they got older. Toma sometimes wondered why. She was never happy when she fought so why did they do it? Did they care so little about her own happiness?

It was at this point that Toma started to start regretting some of his actions but aborted them immediately. Heroine was his and his alone whether she liked it or not and nothing would change that.

Finally, Toma got to Shin's apartment. Because he had in fact pickpocketed him, he now had the keys to get inside.

Unsure of were to put him, he just sort of set him down on the floor of his living room.

The guy get as though he weighed a ton as he went completely limp for some unknown reason.

The black light of the night flooded the room, giving everything this strange ghostly feeling. After an akward and almost painful silence, Toma began to wonder exactly what was wrong with Shin to cause him to sleep for such a long time.

Reverting back to his goofball self, he proceeded to pull open Shin's eyelids, asking dumb questions like "Hello?" and "Anybody in there?".

But one thing he found was that his eyes were wierd. His bloodshot eyes were glazed over and unfocused. They were grey and had long lost thier color.

Toma had seen that look before. Long ago, when they were kids, a puppy was run over by a car. It was at least a day or two old. It had those eyes, too. Those grey lifeless eyes, like stained glass. Toma didn't like that look then and he didn't like it now.

After all, Shin was just asleep.

Deep down, he knew what he had done. He didn't mean to though.

Man, if Heroine knew, she'd never forgive him. Oh well. That's why she could never know. He'd never trouble her with this, not in a million years because he was a good boyfriend.


End file.
